


Worth The Cost

by afteriwake



Series: Sherlolly Spring Fling - April/May 2017 [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly Hooper, Dressing Room, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fire, Happy Ending, Lying Sherlock, Mentioned Mary Morstan, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Feels Guilty, Sherlock Tells The Truth, Sherlock-centric, Shopping, Understanding Molly, ruined clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It costs Sherlock more than money to replace Molly’s ruined dress, but thankfully it’s a price he’s willing to pay.





	Worth The Cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> And here it is, my 900th Sherlock fic, as requested by **cirquedusoleil19**! I used a prompt from **mellovesall** for this (" _Sherlolly, red, 'I never knew how much I loved the color'_ ") so I hope you both enjoy!

“Is there any particular reason you aren’t asking your female friends for their advice in this?”

Molly pulled back the curtain of the dressing room and gave him a pointed glare. “Because _they_ were not the ones who managed to find the one and only decent dress I had in my closet and set it on fire. _You_ were. So _you_ have to sit there and help me decide on a new dress for this event since _you’re_ paying for it.”

“I told you, there was an attempted burglary while I was trying to make you supper because I know Gellert--”

“That’s a stretch of Greg’s name even for you.”

“Think it will amuse him?”

“Not in the slightest.” She closed the curtain. At least he had gotten out of having to apologize yet again. And lie again. It had been more...attempted murder. Of him. But he hadn’t wanted to have her worry there were still enemies at play after Moriarty and Magnussen and his sister. He hadn’t meant for things to go so badly but she was getting a new dress and a new kitchen out of the ordeal, at his brother’s insistence. Even though his own kitchen had barely enough food to sate a starving cockroach it was top of the line, and he would ensure Molly’s had subtle but vast improvements.

But if he had to apologize _one more time_ for saving his own neck at the expense of her Versace dress and her kitchen, he may decide relationships were not worth the fuss.

 _It’s your fault for not telling her about the murder attempt,_ the voice that he supposed represented his conscience said in his head. He rather hated that voice sometimes, but begrudgingly, he had to admit it had a point.

 _Tell her and she’ll just worry more,_ the devil on his shoulder replied in response. He had listened to that beast far too often but it, too, had a point.

Damn it all. Were relationships really this complex? No wonder John hadn’t managed to hang onto one for long before Mary.

A pang shot through him. Mary would insist he tell her the truth. Lies had done more damage to her and John than the truth ever would have, over and over again. She would insist he learn from her mistakes, have a better shot at happiness, live to have a better future.

“It was a murder attempt,” he said quietly, looking down at his hands which were clasped in his lap. “When the killer couldn’t bludgeon me or drown me in the sink after I knocked his gun away, he tried to light your flat on fire. I had just picked up your dress and I didn’t think...”

He heard the curtain pull away and after a moment he felt her hands cover his. “I was waiting for you to admit the truth,” she said. “That was all I wanted.”

He looked up and stared at her in surprise. “That was it?”

“No lies between us, Sherlock. No secrets. We spent far too long keeping things from each other. Some of it was necessary but...” She grasped his hands more tightly. “I know what you do is dangerous, even if it’s less so. People are always going to hate the people who shine lights on dark deeds. Why do you think Greg insisted I take all the defensive training courses the Yard had to offer? It’s because I was associated with you. Even more so now, professionally and personally.” She leaned forward and kissed his hand. “I was angry, I’ll admit. But I have been on my fair share of crime scenes and I can read them just as well as you can and Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“You are a horrid liar when it comes to trying not to lie to me.” She gave him a small smile. “Honestly, couldn’t you have come up with a more plausible story? The edge of the bullet hole in the cupboard was very visible even with the fire damage, and when you study bullet holes in human bodies for a living you can tell a 38 caliber bullet hole when you see one.”

He shook his head, lowering it when he was done. “I am an utter fool.”

“An utter fool in love,” she said, letting go of his hand and tilting his head up to look at her again. “And I’ll forgive a lot. But lie to me again and you and Toby can fight over jurisdiction of the sofa for a few nights.” She leaned in and kissed him softly and then pulled away, letting go of his hands last, and when she was standing up she twirled around in the dress she had put on. “What do you think?”

“It’s red,” he replied.

She nodded. “I thought I might spice things up a bit. Change from basic black.”

He grinned a bit more widely as he took in how it gently tugged at her curves and flared out at just the right spot and showed the most lovely hint of cleavage. It looked good on her, though he felt it might look better on her bedroom floor. It would definitely be worth the purchase. "I never knew how much I loved the color," he said, watching her smile. Oh yes. This was definitely worth a destroyed kitchen and Versace dress after all...


End file.
